narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Njalm2/Character Creation Contest
This is exactly as it says on the tin - a character creation contest! Since I'm under the impression that we all know at the very least what this should encompass, I'll go right ahead and explain my motivation for this. I've noticed that while there's tons of Uchiha, Senju and Uzumaki characters, the lesser known clans of Naruto are highly underepresented as a whole on this fanon, and I think this is much in part to how certain Kekkei Genkai and clans are portrayed in canon. Its important for me to get people to create characters whom don't belong to any cliches or employ easy-to-use powers like Kekkei Genkai and the likes - and for this reason I want to propose a simple friendly character creation contest. Where each participant works to create and finish a character by a set date where I'll look through each of the characters, offer a brief review of the character and then state my opinion of them on their talk page. The top three on this list will receive a full review from me for that particular character Conditions Now, for this to go smoothly. There are quite a few conditions for entry that I must inform you guys of, and these are the following. 1 - NO KEKKEI GENKAI (This includes all elemental and biological Kekkei Genkai, and also fanmade ones as well) 2 - NO SENJUTSU/SAGE MODE (Although due to the current ban, this is an easy one to follow) 3 - CHARACTERS MUST BE CREATED FROM SCRATCH FOR THIS CONTEST (This means that any character created earlier than yesterday (20/3/13) may not be submitted for this test) 4 - CHARACTERS MUST BE AT CHUUNIN-LEVEL OR BELOW (I'll talk more about the reason of this requirement depending on how many decide to compete) 5 - CHARACTERS MUST BE COMPLETED DURING THE CONTEST PERIOD, IF THEY'RE INCOMPLETE AT THE CONTESTS END, THEN THEY WILL BE DISQUALIFIED (For a character to be considered completed, they may not need to be 100% finished as a work, but rather have significant amounts of information in every one of the primary sections used in character creation; History, Personality, Appearance, etc) 6 - CHARACTERS CANNOT BE FROM AN OVERUSED CLAN, SUCH AS THE UCHIHA, UZUMAKI OR SENJU! How to compete Simply drop a link in the comment section of this blog to the character you wish to enter into this contest, it doesn't need to be remotely complete when you submit the link. But if it is considered incomplete by virtue of not having significant information in all relevant sections of character creation - then it will be disqualified from the contest. A week before the DEADLINE of this contest. Which will be the 10th of April, 2013; I'll look over each and every one of the contestants and pick out the top three, depending on how many who choose to participate, I'll get help from one or two extra judges. If you have any more questions, then ask them below. The Only Character Sadly, I won't be doing a top three, the reason for this is that among all the contestants only two characters actually fulfilled my expectations as decent articles, everyone else are either too shallow or their abilities are poorly documented and arranged. I'm instead only going to elect a character to second place, as the character only fulfilled my expectations for second place and not first place. There is no other characters worthy of a comparison and I therefore award the second place to the following character. 2. Kagari: Kagari is a very good character, her abilities are well-documented and the effort that Python has invested in her is plain for all to see, the grammar and spelling is flawless from what I can see and the character is just amazing overall. At least if we look at her from the perspective of abilities - however, there are numerous issues with her, most of them relating to her backstory, her infobox and her jutsu, these issues in accordance with everything else brings her down quite a bit The first major issue is that she fought and defeats Temari and promptly gains the silly title of "Supreme Ruler of the Wind Release", which just makes me sigh in exaperation really. First of all, Temari has trained with the Wind Release her entire life, and she's made pacts with the Kamatari summon to improve her mastery of the wind release, in addition to this she has mastered Tessenjutsu and uses it to empower her wind-nature techniques. Kagari on the other hand is much less focused, she's got extendable needle-hair which she can use to accomplish a great deal of purposes, she's got access to two chakra natures - despite one of them being "anime only"... urgh, I'll get to that in a moment. Given how they're both just as old, and given the much greater focus of Temari's Wind Release techniques it seems extremely unlikely that Kagari could defeat Temari in a sparring match, especially if they ONLY made use of wind techniques, in which Temari has an enormous advantage, no Python, Kagari would not stand a chance in a realistic battle against Temari where they both made use of only wind techniques, which I determine to be the case if they competed for the position. The Heavenly Dog Technique you created seems to be the primary argument for Kagari's claim to being the most powerful wind release user in Sunagakure; but guess what, if someone as comparitively inexperienced as Kagari is capable of making use of it, then Temari, a woman who has devoted her entire being to mastery of the wind release, should easily be capable of reproducing its effects. Furthermore, there's the relatively minor issue of you mentioning the anime in your articles infobox, which I thought I asked you to remove, but oh well. I despise mention of the anime in a fanon article no matter the form, I also dislike the whole mention of Part I and Part II unless its directly related to the characters own story. All of these things when counted together brings this article down to second place. Category:Blog posts